The invention relates to a control device for operating a machine, in particular, an industrial manufacturing facility, a conveying device, a crane, a cable winch device, a hoist or winch, or the like. The control device comprises actuators and/or sensors controlling the machine in operation which actuators and/or sensors are connected to an actuating unit of a control unit. The control device further has a bus line for transmitting control commands from an operating part to the actuating device. A plug connection between the operating part and the control unit as well as a monitoring device for an operating signal of the operating part are provided, wherein the monitoring device triggers a safety function when the operating signal is absent.
Such a control device comprises in general an operating part that is connected to a control unit in which at least one actuating unit is provided. For operating, for example, a winch, the actuating unit is connected to the actuators and/or sensors of the winch. A bus line is used to connect the operating part to the actuating unit. The actuating unit receives all control commands from the operating part via the bus line. The actuating unit processes appropriately the control commands, for example, by means of a processor and existing software applications, and actuates the actuators that are connected by drivers.
In modern control devices, the operating part is connected by means of a plug connection exchangeably to the control unit. In this way it is possible to control the machine from various locations.
The control unit comprises also a monitoring unit for an operating signal of a connected operating part in order to switch off the control unit when the operating signal is not received (is absent). After reconnecting the operating part to another port, the control unit must be restarted; this causes an undesirable work interruption.